Numerology
by Madame Pavoni
Summary: A summer afternoon between two Shinigami. ByakuyaXHisana one-shot. For those who wish to see the continuation of this story, please visit my work, "Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts."


_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Numerology**_

_Madame Pavoni_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Byakuya did not indulge himself often. He was a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Rarely did he have the time to dabble in mere trivialities. He had responsibilities, both to his division and to his family that never went away. True relaxation was not something he normally prioritized, but for today, he was willing to make an exception.

One of his oldest friends had received a promotion, and it would have been dishonorable of him not celebrate the moment with her. After she had unpacked everything in her new squad, he had taken her to lunch at his favorite Mongolian restaurant along Fakona Plaza between the 5th and 6th Divisions. She seemed to have enjoyed the outing wholeheartedly, each smile tugging insistently at his heartstrings. Although this sensation had happened before in her presence, he'd never felt it to this degree.

Now the two Shinigami under the shade of a sakura tree alongside the creek in his division's courtyard. It was a hot summer day in the middle of July with the sun's rays pelting mercilessly. In his hands was a plastic cup that was filled to the brim with shaved ice. Usually Byakuya would not partake in such a messy treat, but given the weather and his friend's insistence as she tugged his sleeve towards the street vendor, he relented. And though he would not admit it in front of her, it did parch his throat in a most delicious way. He took another spoonful of ice, the blue color signifying his choice of blueberry, and brought it to his mouth.

"Byakuya-sama?"

The young noble turned to the woman at his side. She was seated with her legs tucked neatly beneath her. She had dark messy tresses that stuck out at odd angles, but oddly she did not appear unkempt in any fashion. Her blue eyes were large, doe-eyed and innocent, contradicting what he knew her history to have been in Rukongai, one filled with despair and hardship.

"Yes, Hisana?" he said.

"What is your favorite number?" she asked.

He raised a brow. "And you need this information because…?"

"No reason," she quipped with a small smile. "I've just started to take a shine to numerology."

"Is that so? Last I was aware you were fixated on palmistry," said Byakuya.

Hisana waved her hand dismissively. "In the past. There are so many other domains to explore." She scooped up some of her maroon, pomegranate-flavored shaved ice and ate.

She'd always had an interest in astrology, tarot cards, and other variants of divination. Byakuya did not believe Hisana was genuinely superstitious, but rather these activities held a sense of nostalgia for her. She had survived to the brutal streets of Inuzuri by joining a traveling gypsy troupe. More specifically she had been taken in by the group's aging fortune-teller, whose surname she now bear.

"My favorite number…is four," he finally divulged.

"Four?" she said. "And what meaning does the number four hold for you?"

"The number four symbolizes structure and foundation. It is a number deeply embedded in nature. There are four directions, four seasons, and four elements."

The she-Shinigami placed her two forefingers to her lips, making an 'hmmm' sound.

"Fairly astute. You're right of course, four does mean all those things," she said. "I myself have a connection with the number four, but that has come to an end. I'm in the 5th Division now. Not only that, but I'm the_ 5__th_ Seat of the 5th Division. I wonder how the energy of Five will play out in my future endeavors…"

Byakuya sat silently as she carried on with the meanings of five and ten. Just like anything else in life, there were both benefits and disadvantages to her new position. Before this Hisana had been the 9th seat of the 4th Division. There she served as the assistant director of the rehabilitation center where she engaged patients in kido therapy to reduce the amount of scarring of particularly deep wounds. While Byakuya was truly happy for Hisana's advancement, he worried how she would transition from healing to a more general, combative division like the one she was in. Not that she didn't have any experience outside the 4th Division; the first squadron she entered after graduation was the 8th Division, but she was only an unseated cadet at that time with a captain who wouldn't dare assign her anything beyond her abilities.

Now she was a 5th seat, meaning she would start receive assignments similar to his own. _That_ concerned Byakuya a great deal. Logically he knew that Aizen-taicho would not grant her the post unless she was fully prepared for it. Nevertheless…

"You have that look on your face again," said Hisana.

Byakuya snapped out of his reverie and knitted his brows together. "What look?"

"That 'I want Hisana-chan to stay safe and locked away in the 4th Division,' look," she specified.

"I do not," he denied.

"Do too."

"Do not."

Hisana stifled a giggle. "You're so cute when you get caught."

Byakuya huffed with an air of regal dignity only he was capable of.

"And you? What is your favorite number?" Byakuya asked in an attempt to divert the conversation. It seemed like an innocent enough question, but Byakuya was not prepared for how Hisana raised a suggestive brow and lowered her gaze. He looked down and realized her eyes were set on his lieutenant's badge which was embossed with the number and flower of his division.

"Six symbolizes harmony, balance, love and truth," said Hisana. "We invoke the Six when we need delicate diplomacy when dealing with sensitive matters. Six is ruled by the planet Venus, enhancing its sensual mystic." She had reached out her hand and was stroking the lines of the kanji character along the badge. At this point several sakura petals had fallen onto her head and shoulders. Since she had instigated the breach of physical contact, Byakuya took it upon himself to brush the petals off, feeling her silky hair underneath his fingertips.

Suddenly a shadow beside the tree's loomed over them. Byakuya looked up and the 6th Division captain was towering in their wake.

"Byakuya," said the elderly man in his baritone voice. "Nabiku Hisana."

"Kuchiki-taicho," said Hisana. She immediately rose to her feet and bowed graciously. "Please forgive my intrusion upon your division."

Ginrei grunted softly. "If my lieutenant invited you, then I technically cannot consider you intrusive." The elderly captain turned to his grandson. "Byakuya, where is 3rd Seat Inahime?"

"If she had not returned from her Rukongai patrol, then I cannot vouch for her whereabouts," said Byakuya.

"I see," said Ginrei. "Be that as it may, she is scheduled to lead the advanced swordsmanship seminar in half an hour. If she is not found you will have to take her place."

"Hai, Taicho."

Ginrei then shifted his attention back to Hisana. "May I extend my congratulations to you in honor of your recent promotion, Nabiku-san."

"Kuchiki-taicho is far too kind," said Hisana, bowing again. "And your shoulder, sir? I trust three is no more pain?"

Ginrei rolled his shoulder experimentally. "Indeed. Unohana-taicho has informed me that my healing session with you are no longer necessary."

"I am glad to hear it, sir," she said. "Well, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I shall not take up any more of your time if you have duties to attend to."

Byakuya bowed. "It was an honor, 5th Seat Nabiku."

Hisana flicked one last sakura petal off her shoulder and walked along the creek towards the exit, a happy bounce in her step. Byakuya watch her go with a strong sense of longing. Hopefully he could arrange another outing with her by next week.

"She has done well for herself," said Ginrei when she was finally out of earshot.

"Yes," said Byakuya.

"I still remember that fateful patrol in Inuzuri," the captain recalled. "The look on your face when you realized she had pick-pocketed you…priceless."

"Yes, sir," he said quietly.

"On a more serious note…" Ginrei began in a lower voice. "Sooner or later you will have to give Inahime's family an answer."

"I have already written a letter to the Inahime estate stating that I have no desire for a marital union and expressed my sincere apologies," said the lieutenant.

"You know full well that's not good enough, Byakuya," said his grandfather ruefully. "The only answer any noble family is going to register at this point is if you choose a bride. Staying a bachelor is not an option."

"I will conduct the swordsmanship seminar," said Byakuya, ignoring his grandfather's last comment as he walked pass him. "No doubt Inahime's absence is a ploy so she can later apologize to me and invite me to dinner in order compensate for this inconvenience on my part."

Ginrei signed and looked back towards the path that Hisana had taken. He hummed thoughtfully. Uncharacteristically, the 6th Division captain licked his forefinger and then pointed it upwards.

"Taicho, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Just testing the wind, my dear grandson," he said.

"The wind?"

"Yes, for it seems to have shifted," said Ginrei.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Author's Note: Just some Byakuya-Hisana interaction for you. I have always envisioned Hisana as a Shinigami since it would make no sense if Rukia had spiritual power and Hisana didn't, given that they are siblings. Also I believe Hisana to have been a Shinigami since I feel the Gotei 13 is probably the most realistic place where Byakuya and Hisana met, given the great divide in their social origins.

I wrote a ByaXHisa novel a long time ago, _Senbonzakura_, that I've since deleted since it was my first fanfic and it therefore sucked like you couldn't imagine (it was partly uploaded again with my permission by someone else). I'm considering retelling the same plotline, but in a far more realistic way that is devoid of any Mary-Sue-ness. This one-shot would be a part of that story if I chose to continue this revision project. I'll see what people think of this first.


End file.
